1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to flexible containers and more specifically, to a collapsible device for catching facial hair trimmings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many men prefer to wear mustaches or beards and well-groomed men keep their facial hair trimmed and neat in appearance. Self-grooming is generally accomplished using scissors and a mirror. Since mirrors are widely available in bathrooms, typically mounted above a sink, men often use these bathroom mirrors to trim their mustaches or beards and use the sink to catch the trimmings. These trimmings cause untidy conditions in and around the sink and/or contribute to clogged drains.
Devices have been invented that catch facial hair, but these devices are generally bulky, uncomfortable to wear, and difficult or inconvenient to store. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,246 discloses a device having a neck band that encircles the entire neck and a cape assembly that is large and bulky. Consumers generally prefer hygiene-related products that can be conveniently stored in a small package and that are not difficult to use and store, especially those products that are only used occasionally.
What is needed is a device for catching facial hair trimmings that is easily worn by a person grooming a beard or mustache and that further provides easy removal and disposal of hair trimmings. It would be an advantage for such a device to be relatively light in weight and comfortable to wear and use and further be small enough to store conveniently.